joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumplin
"What. The fuck?" - Trunks regarding Dumplin Summary Dumplin is a Majin Time Patroller created by TeamFourStar and the main protagonist/mascot of their playthrough Dragon Ball Xenoverse. He later becomes Demon God Dumplin after absorbing Demigra's Dark Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | 2-C | At least 2-C | Memetic Tier Name: Majin Dumplin, Demon God Dumplin, God of Destruction Dumplin, "RHEEEEEEEH", Dumptruck, Lord Dumplin, Demon God of Love, Hero of Time, Mr. Popo (older self) Origin: TFS (Team Four Star) Verse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Majin/Demon, Time Patroller, Demon God of the Church of Fuck Box Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, Flight, Magic, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-High), Absorption, Can breathe in space and underwater, Teleportation, Superhuman senses (Including ki and magic senses), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can stretch his limbs and body, Duplication, Can imitate techniques after viewing them (but not perfectly), Can summon Bardock as a familiar, Has a one way portal to hell in his butt, 4th wall breaking, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Ice Manipulation, Spacial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Time Travel, Energy Manipulation, Capable of transformation to increase his power even further, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Reality Warping | Popopotence Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Absorbed everything in the Dragon Ball universe he inhabited before Trunks summoned him) | Universe level+ (Beat Beerus, Whis, and Demigra defeated Whis shortly after learning Last Blast, killed all of the Z-Fighters in a parallel universe, stated by the word of god (Lanipator) that because he is a Demon God and uses Mana (Magic) instead of Ki, he has no power level that can be scanned, and that the best way to gauge his power is through Toriyama's words. If Goku as a SSG is a 6 (8 in SSB), Beerus is a 10, & Whis is a 15, Dumplin would at least have to be a 20, perhaps even a 25) | At least Universe level+ (Superior to his base form) | Multi-Universe level (Absorbed all of Demon God Demigra’s power) | At least Multi-Universe level (As the most powerful being in Dragon Ball Xenoverse he should be far above the likes of Demon God Demigra) | Above All (Later after his adventures and developing more strength Dumplin went through a metamorphosis becoming the pure demonic Popo) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the likes of Beerus, Whis, Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and Demon God Demigra) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than his previous form) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Mr. Stake) | Immeasurable | Massively Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Able to lift Great Ape Vegeta by his tail) | Class M | Class M | Immeasurable (Comparable to Mr. Stake) | Immeasurable | Infinite megatons under infinite gravity Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal | Above all Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ | Multi-Universe level | At least Multi-Universe level | Above All Stamina: Very High | Infinite Range: Universal+ | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal | Infinite Standard Equipment: Yamcha’s Sword, Scouter | Dragon Balls that can wish anything out of existence, Assimilation Gas can destroy anything, Pecking Order makes him more powerful than anything Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has eyes everywhere, knows all and sees all) | Poposcience Weaknesses: RASPBERRY!!!!!!!!!, Goku stealing his kills, Supreme Kai of Time's cooking | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dumplin's Last Blast:' Dumplin's most powerful attack. Derived from Vegeta's Final Flash, but is much more powerful. Dumplin draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. *'Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-Whatever!!!:' Derived from Hercule's Dynamite Kick but stronger due to Dumplin never skipping Leg Day. *'The Apocalypse has Come!!!:' Learned from Hercule's "The Savior has Come!!!". Dumplin performs Herecule's signature double-peace signs and taunts his enemy into attacking him. *'Masako!:' Derived from Gohan's Masenko, Dumplin's version has the same name as Masako Nozowa and Masakox. *'Pizza Time!:' Krillin's Chain Destructo-Disk Barrage technique, but sharper, and delicious. *'Advanced Geometry:' Learned from Tien's Neo Tri Beam, able to turn triangles into squares. *'Kamahama-ah!:' Derived from the one and only Kamehameha, used against Demigra. *'Try Hard Attack!:' A mocking of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *'Garlic Gun!:' Learned from Vegeta's Galick Gun, smells like garlic, rarely used by Dumplin in favor of his more powerful techniques until he used it during his quest to defeat the warriors such as Krillin and Mystic Gohan. *'Don't Blink!:' Learned from Solar Flare, super effective when foes don't blink. *'Space Australia!:' Derived from Jeice's Crusher Ball, it comes straight from Space Australia. *'Australian Volcano:' Learned from the Crusher Volcano technique, Dumplin showed that he has this move, but it gets replaced by "Advanced Geometry" and was never shown since. *'Finish Breaker:' Dumplin fires a barrage of Mana Blasts. *'Ice Blast:' Learned from Eis Shenron's Ice Cannon technique, Dumplin shoots a giant ice ball that freezes the opponent, it's colder than King Cold himself. *'Dimension Cannon:' Dumplin warps time and space to blast his opponents. *'Emperor's Blast:' Dumplin does a Spin Attack with a Mana wave. *'Emperor's Edge:' Dumplin fires a fiery gold and red slashing energy wave at the opponent. As soon as it hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the enemy. *'Yamcha's Sword:' Dumplin's accessory, able to cut through most things. Dumplin can pour his Mana into the blade to make it stronger and sharper. Dumplin wielded this sword back when he fought Freezer all the way up to Demigra, but has since kept it in his Fuck Box. *'Mach Dash:' Dumplin's Evasive Skill, he moves at high speeds. *'Kaio-ken 3.0!!!/Kaio-What!?!:' Dumplin amplifies his strength, speed, and Mana output to new heights and gains a red aura by at least 20 times. Dumplin used this technique when he fought Freezer, Villainous Hercule, and his second fight with Mira, but later stopped using it after learning more powerful moves. *'Get in the Fuck Box!:' Dumplin's own move, pummels the opponent into a comatose state and sends them to the 'Fuck Box'. The 'Fuck Box' is a sub dimension that has only one Room with one Door which leads to a never ending void. There are three known inhabitants of the 'Fuck Box' the first being a man named Geoff, otherwise know as 'Fuck Box Geoff'. The second being a man named Bryce. And the third being an unidentified man that brings Pizza to anyone who enters the 'Fuck Box' as a consolation for your inevitable doom. The attack is a consecutive Combo of 1 to 6 small attacks then 2 large attacks that chain indefinitely. *'Unlock Potential:' Dumplin had his potential unlocked by Elder Kai, powering up his base form, and refers to himself as Mystic Dumplin gaining a white aura and an awesome increase in power. *'Super Dumplin:' Dumplin's strongest form, gained after absorbing himself and activating his Demon God powers. Speculated to look like a shorter, gray, Super Boo with Popo eyes, this form's full powers are unknown, as activating such a form would instantly turn the entire universe into his personal Fuck Box. Key: Pre Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dumplin | Mystic Dumplin | Demon God Dumplin | Super Dumplin | Post Dragon Ball Xenoverse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:(TFS) Team Four Star Category:Dragon Ball Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Category:Immortals Category:Body Manipulation Category:Cloners Category:Power Stealers Category:Summoner Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Nightmares Category:Demons Category:Hero Characters Category:Omniscience Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Memetic tier Category:WeeklyBattles' Profiles